gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iota-One
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iota-One page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 23:06, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Interpretation help Hey dude! I saw you created Will Carmine's article here in GearsPedia. I'm a big fan of Gears too, however English is not my mother tongue so, based on the fact that you read the comic, understood it and then wrote about it here, I wanted to ask you some questions I have about Carmine's conversation with Dane which is a little bit... confusing for me. The first question I have is Dane saying "calling it quits", what does he mean? That he's been fighting for too long? I'm not sure but it'll be really helpful if you could say that with other words, for me! Then the other question I have is with the word "salvage" I know it means something like "to be saved", however I think that's not the case (does it mean it has "saved" UIR soldiers by killing them?) I actually searched for that word in Urban Dictionary and I read that in Philippines it means "killing", that kind of makes sense, however I'm still confused. I know it's kinda weird that a random guy comes here to ask you these questions, but I'm working on something so I really wanna know what the characters mean there! I'll be really grateful if you or someone else can help me interpreting that phrase and that word in the context they were written. Thank you very much and here's the specific page if you wanna read it again: http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Gears-of-War-The-Rise-of-RAAM/Issue-4?id=133042#4 Thanks again, and I hope you can reply soon! Thanks for the help Woah man, thanks a lot! With the first part I kind of had the idea as you could see, but thanks for clearing that out :P The salvage think is where I was literally lost, at first I thought he meant Nina was an UIR weapon, and that was of course very unlikely (it kind of made sense because it was going to be incinerated, but it could also be because it was an old gun). A friend of mine told me the word "retrievable", but again, I thought that meant that it was taken from the UIR. Thanks a lot for helping me understand that, indeed it was something about recovering something from the UIR, but partially XD Hope I can talk with you about some more stuff from this comic series later. I see there's no chat in this wiki, hmmmm... but we've got the discussions fortunately XD thanks again and have a nice day! Brumak47 (Mi discusión) 19:07, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Note Love the work you're doing, but just something to note. Leaving a space between a quote and the next paragraph (or at least putting the next paragraph on the next line) keeps the quote and next paragraph separated, and keeps the page neat. Sergeant Blige (talk) 04:06, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Ages I did a re-read of Aspho Fields. In the 12 Years Before E-Day Flashback, Marcus and Carlos are listed as being 10 years old (Being born 22 B.E.) and Dom being 8 years old (being born 20 B.E.). In the 4 Years Before E-Day flashback (Dom gets married because Maria is pregnant, Carlos and Marcus graduate and join the COG), Dom is listed as 16 and Carlos and Marcus as 18. The GameInformer article and the book have conflicting information. The latter makes more sense of them being slightly older. How could 19 and 17 year old kids be a part of such a major battle like Aspho Fields. --Gearslover01 (talk) 02:30, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Could you pm me or email me as i wsh to discuss something i'm working on with you. Thanks bud.--The Master Editor (talk) 16:59, January 8, 2019 (UTC) RE: Phoenix Omen The COG updated its logo after the Locust War. The flag you are using is the flag of the Old COG, while the Phoenix omen is the symbol of the new COG, which makes the Phoenix omen the official symbol of the Coalition. Please stop changing it. Thanks. Chairman Fenix (talk) 22:38, November 18, 2019 (UTC)